


Sharing a Blanket In-flight (F4M)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Airplane Sex, F/M, GFE, L-Bomb, Mile High Club, Public Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, hold the moan, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: A girl and her guy in their seats on a plane to Paris.
Relationships: Female/Male





	Sharing a Blanket In-flight (F4M)

TITLE: SHARING A BLANKET IN-FLIGHT [F4M version]

WRITTEN BY: Reddit user u/POVscribe. For performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved.

TAGS (amend as needed; note any regional accent): [F4M] Sharing a Blanket in-Flight [GFE] [romantic] [airplane sex] [in your seats] [kinda Mile High Club] [intimate] [fingering] [hand job] [whispering] [kissing] [hold the moan] [cum together] [L-bomb]

PACING/TONE: It's quiet time on the airplane. You're speaking in whispers, with *lots* of pauses in between, low chuckles and giggles, small talk vibe. Please feel free to edit/redact to make natural to your speech, English-language localizations, change your destination, etc. Gender/orientation flips are always welcome.

"Sharing a Blanket in-Flight" (M4F)

[Optional SFX: airplane seat belt chime]

[insistent whisper] Baby... Baby! Can you share your blanket with me? It’s *freezing* on this airplane…

[Spoiled princess tone] Yes… Yeah, I have mine… but I’m freezing. And I asked them for another one, but they don’t have anymore because this plane is full…

You’re barely even using yours. Just open it up and put the whole thing over us. What’s the big deal… Please? (giggle)

Don’t be such a crank. (gentle voice) We’re going to Paris. You should be happy.

[optional SFX: rustle of blanket being unfolded.]  
Thank you… Oh, so much better, my God. Freezing… (sigh out)… Sorry I woke you.

[PAUSE]

Hmm?... ah, you know I can never sleep on these things. I’m listening to something…

(chuckle) *maybe* I’m listening to sexy audios… helps to pass the time.

(quiet giggle) Well… I don’t make fun of you when you listen to yours.

Hey… what are you doing… what is that… what are you doing…? (tiny gasp or groan: he’s copping a feel under the blanket)

Are you kidding? (chuckle) Mmmm… (whimper)… uh, yeah, I’m listening to stuff. I’m a little wet… (moan)

You’re gonna get in trouble doing that… (small moan)… I know they dimmed the lights, but still.

[PAUSE]

(slow, almost drowsy voice)  
I was reading this article a while ago, about all the crazy things that flight attendants see…

There were some crazy-ass stories. You know… everyone likes to think that when they play the “Mile High Club” game, the flight attendants aren’t wise to it?... They’re totally wise to it.

What did the article say? Well, it was an article of, like, 15 things that different flight attendants have seen… crazy shit. Like people shaving, and what not (small laugh) … just really funny things.

But um, I guess the one attendant that talked about… you know… witnessing couples getting it on. She was, like, you know what, if they’re discreet, depending on my mood, I’ll turn a blind eye.

It’s only when they’re making too much noise … or… being very exhibitionist, being too obvious about it, right? Then she’ll say something. But… yeah. That’s what she said… (little laugh)

(little moan of pleasure, you’re still being groped by your honey)  
You’re so bad… mmm… That wasn’t why I asked you to share your blanket, just so you know. (teasing tone) Two can play this game. 

Oh yeah, you wanna lift this armrest? OK. (flirtatious chuckle)

Mmmm, why are *you* so hard? You were sleeping right?

What do you mean it’s morning wood? It’s not morning yet.

(giggle) Oh yeah, it’s morning somewhere? You’re so silly…

Ah God, your cock is so hard though, that’s so hot.

(moan) I like that… you know I like that when you finger me. Oh, yes…

(groan) Hmm? You want me to turn facing the window? Why…?

You wanna snuggle? You’re gonna get in trouble…

(rustle like you’re turning)  
Mmmm… oh my God… oh, baby… it’s so good. 

Unbutton your pants. Yes… come on, unbutton your pants. Pull your cock out, baby…

(moans) Oh my God, you’re so hard… oh… I can feel your precum, oh my God, you know I love that.

Mmmm, I love it when you finger me from behind… fuc…

(moan, small laugh) It’s a good thing I’m wearing a skirt… (giggle)

You’re pushing my tights down…? Oh my God… fuck (gasp).

See, you always make fun of me for wearing a skirt on the airplane. I keep telling you it’s a lot more comfortable than wearing pants on these long-haul flights.

Aren’t you glad I did, though? (giggle)

Oh, God… do you want me to jack you off? Oh, baby… so fuckin’ hot.

(moan) Do you wanna edge, or do you wanna cum? I mean, if you cum, you’re gonna make a big old mess… 

Well, I think your… dinner napkin is still in your front seat pocket. (giggle) You can drape it over your lap, if you want. You know, have it kinda ready. (sexy laugh)

Oh yes… keep fingering me. You know I like that… yes, yes, front to back (moan).

(moan) Your cock feels so good… oh my God. I wish we could go to the lavatory. Yeah, maybe later?

It’s scary (shy laugh). I’ve never done that before.

Oh my God… your cock is so fuckin’ hard… I wish we could fuck. Mmmm.

You want me to make you cum, hmm? Yeah?

Mmm, you want to cum, then take a little nappy nap. Then maybe do a little mile high later? (little laugh)

Oh baby, reach around… reach around the front and finger my clit.

Oh… I love giving you a handjob. I haven’t done that in a while. (sexy chuckle)

Bury your face in my neck if you’re gonna make a lot of noise when you come, okay…

Oh, yes, baby… oh, I’m pretty close. I was pretty horny, sitting here listening to these damn audios. (laugh)

I love sharing that with you. (giggle) I mean, not sharing what I listen to, but the fact that we both do that. It’s hot. 

Well, getting turned on by other people’s voices, then getting off with each other, that’s totally hot!

Oh… I’m getting close, baby! You better reach out and put your fingers in my mouth… I feel like I might be loud. (giggle)

(improv to orgasm – hold the moan)

Mmm, kiss me. (kissing) Oh my God, so hot.

Oh, your cum’s all over my hand. Reach down and bunch that napkin around my hand. (giggle)

(soft kiss) I love you. Okay (chuckle) let’s fall asleep.

Maybe we’ll continue later. (soft laugh and fadeout)

\+ + + + +


End file.
